Crazy Love Hawk
by Orzz
Summary: Jika aku memandang matamu terlalu lama, bola yang ada di tanganku akan terlupakan. Dan atensiku sepenuhnya hanya padamu, pada mata hawk-mu. [TakaIzu]. Warning!Inside.


**Crazy Love Hawk**

**-x-**

**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi  
><strong>—I don't take any profit by publishing this fanfic—

**WARNING**

Semi!Canon, OOC, Typo, Shounen-ai, Standard Applied, etecera.

[Takao x Izuki]

.

.

.

"Sialan!"

Seharusnya umpatan itu tidak keluar dari mulut Shun Izuki. Tapi apa boleh buat, bagaimana reaksimu saat tiba-tiba ban sepedamu mendadak kempes di tengah jalan—didukung air yang tak diundang menetes satu per satu dari langit. Ya, gerimis yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi tumpahan air yang sangat deras mulai berjatuhan. Dan rumahnya masih beberapa kilo lagi dari tempatnya berdiri saat ini.

Menyebalkan, bukan?

Setengah menggerutu, Izuki mendorong sepedanya menuju sebuah kios yang sudah tutup, bermaksud untuk berteduh sampai hujannya sedikit reda. Izuki mengeluarkan handuk yang biasanya ia gunakan untuk menyeka keringat saat latihan basket. Wajah imutnya—menurut Kagetora-san—sedikit basah karena air hujan mengenainya. Pun dengan rambut hitamnya yang sedikit lepek. Handuk yang sedikit bau keringat itu terpaksa ia gunakan untuk mengelap wajah dan rambutnya.

Sepeda yang teronggok bagai rongsokan Ia lirik dengan tatapan jenuh, seolah mata _eagle_-nya mengatakan; dasar-sepeda-tidak-berguna! Namun percuma saja, walaupun Ia melirik rongsokan itu sampai matanya berair, tak akan mengubahnya bisa berjalan seperti sedia kala.

"Berapa lama lagi aku harus berdiri di tempat ini!?" keluh Izuki. Sepertinya hujan tidak mau berbaik hati padanya, bukannya reda tapi malah tambah deras. Kaos latihan basket yang Ia kenakan tak bisa menghalau angin untuk menjaga tubuhnya agar tetap hangat. Dan untuk kali ini Ia akan menyalahkan dirinya karena mengabaikan perkataan Ibunya untuk membawa jaket saat bepergian.

Apa ada yang lebih sial lagi dari ini?

Suara langkah kaki yang semakin mendekat ke arahnya membuat Izuki berjengit. Dari ekor matanya Izuki melihat seorang pemuda, yang sepertinya seumuran dengannya sedang berteduh di tempat yang Ia pijak. Tampaknya pemuda itu juga terjebak hujan, apa lagi seragamnya basah kuyup. Ya, setidaknya yang sial hari ini bukan dirinya seorang.

"Shun Izuki, kan?" tanya seseorang itu membuat Izuki mengernyitkan dahi.

"Iya, Kau mengenalku?"

"Tentu saja! Apa menjadi pemenang Winter Cup membuatmu amnesia? Aku Kazunari Takao, Kau lupa?"

Izuki merasa tertampar beberapa detik, baru sadar jika orang yang mengajaknya bicara adalah orang yang memiliki kemampuan yang sama seperti dirinya. "Ehm, aku tidak lupa," ujarnya sedikit berdalih.

"Tapi melupakanku, benar 'kan?"

Izuki mengernyitkan dahi, kata-kata Takao bermakna ambigu bagi dirinya. 'Tapi melupakanku'. Entah kenapa Ia merasa dirinya berada di posisi yang entah-apa-namanya-ia –tidak –tahu atau mungkin sengaja tidak mau tahu. Apa guyuran hujan baru saja mengubah fungsi otaknya?

"Kau ini bicara apa?"

"Heh, bukan apa-apa," ujar Takao sembari melepas jas almamater dan sedikit mengacak rambutnya yang basah.

Jeda.

Mereka berdua menikmati keheningan dan suara guyuran hujan yang masih belum reda. Takao melirik ke arah Izuki sesekali, ujung bibirnya terangkat kala melihat pemuda yang berada di ujung sana sedikit menggigil dan menggosok-gosokkan kedua telapak tangannya untuk memperoleh kehangatan.

"Hey, Kau!" seru Takao sedikit kencang agar suaranya tidak teredam hujan.

"Apa?"

"Kemarilah! Aku ada perlu denganmu, sebentar saja," pinta Takao.

Izuki masih diam di tempat. Sejak kapan Ia seakrab ini dengan musuh bebuyutannya—dinilai dari segi kemampuan yang sama. Dan sejak kapan Ia terlibat urusan dengan pemuda yang berada di seberang sana. Tidak, tidak. Izuki akan tetap bertahan di sini.

"Baiklah kalau tidak mau, aku yang akan ke sana." Kaki panjang Takao melangkah perlahan mendekati Izuki, tetesan air seperti embun pagi berjatuhan dari rambut hitam Takao. Masih melangkah—hingga akhirnya Takao berdiri di samping Izuki.

Mata mereka bertemu. Mata yang memiliki kesinambungan satu sama lain beradu. Izuki tidak sadar jika selama 10 detik Ia tidak berkedip. Izuki mengambil satu langkah ke samping kanan, sedikit menjauhi Takao.

"Kita tidak seakrab ini, kan? Keperluan apa yang ingin Kau bicarakan?" tanya Izuki dengan wajah pongah. Ekor matanya menangkap pergerakan kecil Takao yang sedang menyisir rambutnya dengan jari-jari panjangnya.

"Apa Kau tidak diajari sopan santun untuk melihat mata lawan bicaramu saat sedang bercakap-cakap?"

"Oh, jadi keperluanmu hanya menasehatiku bagaimana menyambut seseorang yang sedang berbicara dengan seorang lawan bicara, begitu! Tidak lucu!" Izuki membuang muka. Mengutuk dirinya yang beberapa menit lalu terpesona dengan mata _hawk_ milik Takao. Bisakah Ia kembali ke beberapa menit yang lalu?

"Kenapa Kau sensitif sekali, sih! Memangnya ada yang salah denganku?" tunjuk Takao pada dirinya sendiri.

"Salahmu banyak!"

"Bisa Kau sebutkan?"

"Kenapa Kau muncul tiba-tiba? Kenapa Kau mendekat padaku? Kenapa Kau harus mengajakku bicara? Dan … dan … kenapa matamu membuatku …"

"Jatuh cinta?"

Izuki merasa baru saja ditampar.

"Apa Kau bilang?"

"Jatuh cinta, Shun!"

Pipi Izuki sedikit memerah. Panggilan 'Shun' yang terlontar dari mulut Takao membuat dirinya linglung beberapa detik. Bahkan Hyuuga saja belum pernah memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Shun', kenapa Takao dengan seenaknya berujar demikian?

Izuki menghela nafas perlahan. "Apa yang ingin Kau bicarakan?" tanyanya mulai jengah.

"Kenapa saat Winter Cup Kau tidak mau melihat mataku?"

"Kupikir bermain basket itu hanya fokus pada bola, bukan mata lawan kita," terang Izuki dengan suara yang sedikit ketus.

_**Jika aku memandang matamu terlalu lama, bola yang ada di tanganku akan terlupakan. Dan atensiku sepenuhnya hanya padamu, pada mata hawk-mu.**_

"Kau sekarang sedang tidak bermain basket, tataplah mataku, aku ingin melihat matamu!" seru Takao memegang tangan Izuki yang akan menghindar.

"Apa-apaan Kau ini! Lepaskan!"

"Aku lepaskan jika Kau menatap mataku," kata Takao. "dan jangan sembunyikan sesuatu yang Kau simpan di hatimu."

Takao mengambil langkah maju, mengunci pergerakan Izuki dengan dinding yang ada di belakang mereka. Izuki menghirup nafas yang sama dengan Takao, jantungnya berdebar dua kali lipat lebih kencang dari biasanya. Dan mata _eagle_ itu hanya terpatri sepenuhnya untuk mata _hawk_ yang memandangnya dengan tatapan ingin memiliki.

Ya, semua orang tidak tahu jika dua mahkluk adam itu mempunyai sebuah rahasia. Mereka memang tidak membuktikannya melalui tindakan atau kata-kata. Mereka berbicara melalui mata, bola basket yang ada di tangan mereka ketika saling menjadi lawan adalah saksinya. Shuutoku vs Seirin adalah bukti nyata, di mana kedua mata yang hampir sama itu berbicara untuk pertama kalinya. Banyak pepatah bilang jika cinta itu tak mengenal batas, ruang, dan waktu. Takao dan Izuki punya dunia tersendiri untuk menghubungkan segalanya.

Dunia di mana hanya ada mereka berdua. Kontak mata. Saat mata _hawk_ dan _eagle_ saling bertukar pandangan dan atensi keberadaan.

"Takao, Kau sudah gila? Lepaskan!"

"Tidak!"

"Baiklah, aku menyerah." Izuki memberanikan diri menatap mata Takao. Dan benar saja,semakin Izuki menatapnya, semakin pula dirinya terjatuh lebih dalam. "Aku tidak bisa menatapmu lebih lama lagi." Izuki menunduk kemudian.

Takao menyeringai. "Aku tahu, sangat tahu." Takao menyentuh ujung dagu Izuki, jarak mereka semakin menipis. "Aku merindukanmu, Shun." Bibir itu bertemu, melepaskan hasrat yang selama ini mereka pendam. Izuki meremas kemeja Takao yang basah, kehangatan mulai mereka dapatkan karena sebuah pelukan pelepas rindu.

"Ayo pulang!"

"Hujan masih belum reda, Kau tidak lihat?"

Terlambat, sebelum Izuki melakukan protes, tangannya sudah ditarik oleh Takao. Di bawah guyuran hujan, mereka berdua berlindung menggunakan jas almamater Takao. Bergandeng tangan, saling mengeratkan satu sama lain.

"Jika aku terkena hipotermia, Kau orang pertama yang aku mintai pertanggung jawaban."

"Tenang saja. Pelukanku akan menghangatkanmu sampai suhumu kembali normal," ujar Takao mendaratkan kecupan di pipi Izuki yang memerah.

"Tch!"

_**Kau lihat, semua atensiku sepenuhnya milikmu. Matamu sudah membuatku lupa dengan dunia nyata dan aku terperangkap dalam mata hawk milikmu. Lagi.**_

Ya, Izuki tidak akan mempunyai daya untuk berpaling. Karena mata _hawk_ itu sedang kasmaran, dan satu-satunya obyek yang Takao butuhkan adalah dirinya.

"Aku hanya berharap jalan pulang akan lebih panjang lagi," kata Izuki semakin mengeratkan genggamannya.

Dan Takao Kazunari tidak akan bisa menahan diri untuk tidak tersenyum.

.

.

.

—**END****—**

**A/N :**

Hanya sebuah fanfic untuk meramaikan dan menambah archive dari pairing yang aku sukai, TakaIzu. Pairing yang mempunyai mata paling seksi, menurutku. Dan pairing yang membuatku jatuh cinta karena tingkah mereka yang unik, lucu dan lugu. ('-')/

Thank you for taking your time to read my story ^^

**Surabaya, 12 Oktober 2014  
><strong>**—****Orzz**


End file.
